'05-'09
2005年 アルバム"The Documentary" by. The Game * 03. Dreams アルバム"D.O.D." by. Do or Die * 06. Higher feat. Kanye West * 10. Paid the Price feat. Kanye West * 20. Higher (Remix) feat. Shawnna アルバム"The Emancipation of Mimi" by. Mariah Carey * 06. Stay the Night アルバム"Brothers From Another" by. Young Gunz * 07. Grown Man Pt.2 feat. Kanye West & John Legend アルバム"Be" by. Common * 01. Be * 02. The Corner feat. Kanye West & The Last Poets * 03. Go feat. John Mayer & Kanye West * 04. faithful feat. John Legend & Bilal * 05. Testify * 07. Chi-City feat. Kanye West * 08. The Food feat. Kanye West * 09. Real People * 10. They Say feat. Kanye West & John Legend * アルバム"A Change Is Gonna Come" by. Leela James * 14. It's Alright * 15. Didn't I アルバム"The Way It Is" by. Keyshia Cole * 02. I Changed My Mind アルバム"Chapter 3: The Flesh * 06. Bulls-Eye (Suddenly) feat. Common アルバム"The Peoples Champ" by. Paul Wall * 11. Drive Slow feat. Kanye West & GLC アルバム"That One Way" by. Czar Nok * 14. A Time To See アルバム"January Joy" by. Mashonda * 07. Hold Me feat. Kanye West アルバム"Son of a Pimp" by. Mistah F.A.B. * 02. Big Time feat. 2Pac アルバム"The Hip-Hop Violinist" * 04. Fly Away feat. Fabolous & Kanye West * 10. New World Symphony feat. Pharoahe Monch 2006年 アルバム"The Voice of the Ghetto" by. Smitty * 10. Ghetto feat. Scarface, John Legend & Kanye West アルバム"Blue Collar" by. Rhymefast * 03. Brand New feat. Kanye West アルバム"Lupe Fiasco's Food & Liquor" by. Lupe Fiasco * 10. The Cool アルバム"Press Play" by. Diddy * 11. Everything I Love アルバム"Once Again" by. John Legend * 02. Heaven アルバム"The Doctor's Advocate" by. The Game * 08. Wouldn't Get Far feat. Kanye West アルバム"Kingdom Come" by. Jay-Z * 06. Do U Wanna Ride feat. John Legend アルバム"Hip Hop Is Dead" by. Nas * 09. Still Dreaming feat. Kanye West & Chrisette Michele * 12. Let There Be Light feat. Tre Williams 2007年 アルバム"Don't Quit Your Day Job!" by. Consequence * 02. Don't Forget 'Em * 04. The Good, The Bad, The Ugly feat. Kanye West * 13. Grammy Family feat. Kanye West & John Legend アルバム"From Nothin' to Somethin" by. Favolous * 16. Supa アルバム"Finding Forever" by. Common * 02. Start The Show feat. Kanye West * 03. The People feat. Dwele * 04. Drivin' Me Wild feat. Lily Allen * 06. Southside feat. Kanye West * 07. The Game * 08. Black Maybe feat. Bilal * 10. Break My heart * 12. Forever Begins feat. Jonnie Lynn アルバム"Eardrum" by. Talib Kweli * 08. In The Mood feat. Kanye West & Roy Ayers アルバム"Exclusive" by. Chris Brown * 16. Down feat. Kanye West 2008年 アルバム"Thriller 25" by. Michael Jackson * 15. Billie Jean 2008 (Kanye West Remix) アルバム"The Carter III" by. Lil Wayne * 05. Comfortable feat. Babyface * 10. Let the Beat Build アルバム"LAX" by. The Game * 14. Angel feat. Common アルバム"Paper Trail" by. T.I. * 13. Swagga Like Us feat. Kanye West, Jay-Z & Lil Wayne アルバム"The Death of Adam" by. 88-Keys * 05. Stay Up (Viagra) アルバム"Evolver" by. John Legend * 03. It's Over feat. Kanye West 2009年 アルバム"Serious Japanese" by. Teriyaki Boyz * 06. Teriya-King feat. Kanye West * 12. I Still Love H.E.R. feat. Kanye West アルバム"G.O.O.D. Morning, G.O.O.D. Night" by. Malik Yusef * 07. Promise Land feat. Kanye West & Adam Levine * 20. Magic Man feat. Kanye West, Common & John Legend アルバム"Category F5" by. Twista * 16. Alright feat. Kanye West アルバム"The Blueprint 3" by. Jay-Z * 01. What We Talking About feat. Luke Steele of Empire of the Sun * 02. Thank You * 04. Run This Town feat. Rihanna & Kanye West * 09. A Star is Born feat. J. Cole * 11. Already Home feat. Kid Cudi * 12. Hate feat. Kanye West * 15. Young Forever feat. Mr. Hudson * 16. Jockin' JAY-Z アルバム"Man on the Moon: The End of Day" by. Kid Cudi * 08. Sky Might Fall * 12. Make Her Say feat. Kanye West & Common アルバム"Straight No Chaser" by. Mr. Hudson * 01. Supernova カテゴリ:プロデュース曲